The present invention relates to a device for aiding the teaching of notes to be played and time or duration between them in the study of music and in particular it refers to such a teaching device which may be easily mounted on such an organ or such an instrument having an upper keyboard and a lower keyboard, without any alterations to the internal portions of the musical instrument.